Currently, in the field of home stool, most of existing stools are non-foldable. For the few existing foldable stools, the stool surface and the stool legs are connected via hinges, and the stools are still bulky in the folded state, especially in terms of height and length. The folded stools occupy large area and are not suitable for usage, carrying and storage in households with limited space. At the same time, existing foldable stools do not have a storage function and cannot meet the needs of family storage.